


Fernand/Berkut C-S support

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fernand is full of devotion, I hope I'm not the only one here, I wrote their supports!!!, M/M, because they were supposed to be playable but were cut super late in development, my contribution to the fernand/berkut thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: I decided to write custom supports for the two noblemen who I adore with my entire heart.(Written in script format)





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, my friend and I were talking about how Fernand and Berkut had been cut from the game late in the development as they would have been playable. This got me started on thinking 'so if they were playable they could support with other people in the army!!!'  
> A bit of trivia- I call this ship the Anti Commoner Unit, or anticom in short  
> So here is an anticom support :0 it was supposed to be C to A in the vein of Echoes but I let myself go to S whoops  
> I hope it's not too ooc :'0  
> I hope ya'll enjoy!!!!  
> (Words in the following brackets - [] - are emotions that characters show as they speak their line)

C Support

Fernand [happy]: "Good day, Sire!"

Berkut [annoyed]: "..."

Fernand [surprised/concerned]: "Sire, how are you faring? Can you not speak? Are you too cold, too hot? Have you taken damage too great in this fight? Gods forbid, have you broken a limb-?!"

Berkut [angry]: "Fernand."

Fernand [neutral]: "Yes, Milord? Please do continue! I shall do whatever you ask. Just say the word, O Legendary Rigelian Prince."

Berkut [annoyed]: "Do kindly silence yourself for the rest of this fight."

Fernand [shocked]: "...!"

Berkut [happy]: "Ahh, now THAT is what I call true peace and quiet. Your words can no longer impair me in this battle."

Fernand [embarrassed]: "..."

Berkut [annoyed]: "Nonetheless, I keep cutting all these useless soldiers like feeble weeds - I desire entertainment, not a repetitive struggle that fails to amuse. Fernand, bring me tea."

Fernand [shocked]: "In the middle of the battlefield?! Sire!"

Berkut [angry]: "It is an ORDER! And you shall fulfill it, if you value your life. Or do you dare to disrespect your Lord, Fernand?

Fernand [surprised]: "B-But there are some things even I cannot do! I am unable to just, leave right now and bring you tea... That would be most dishonourable! As much as I detest these haybirthed wenches in this so called 'army', departing from this battle at its climax would only harm our ranks! All the support we can get is needed right at this moment, or the Deliverance shall fall, and so will we! To think, I do not suppose I would be able to endure a single day without being by your side, Milord..."

Berkut [very angry]: "Then you better make yourself useful on this field. Thus far, I have observed you and you haven't obliterated a single unit. You speak of great deeds, yet your actions fall short of equivalent expectations. Your lack of passion and bloodthirst bores me to no end, Fernand."

Fernand [embarrassed, angry]: "S-Sire! I do want to refuse your claims - I AM fighting to the best of my ability, contrary to what you may be thinking! I grip this heavy lance in my two hands and pierce our foes' armour in your name, Milord!"

Berkut [neutral]: "Then fight even better."

[Berkut leaves]

Fernand [surprised]: "MILORD! Milord, come back!"

Fernand [embarrassed, angry]: "Well, now I've done it - I have caused Lord Berkut to become enraged, and this conversation will probably not go without appropriate punishment.   
*sigh*  
However, I will fight even more effectively from now, so he will no longer need to complain. I shall make him proud!"

*sword sound effect in the distance*

Fernand [smug]: "FOR LORD BERKUT!"


	2. B Support

B Support

Fernand [happy]: "O Lord Berkut, how fortunate I am to see you!"

Berkut [neutral]: "What do you want?"

Fernand [excited]: "Milord, have you assessed my latest achievements in battle? I have been repeatedly killing in your name, day after day, seeking forgiveness for my unjust replies towards you, Milord. I do hope you're sufficiently proud to continue calling me your Right Hand. There is nothing I wish for more than to be blessed by your words of pardon and called your closest advisor."

Berkut [neutral]: "..."

Fernand [worried]: "Oh Gods, was I unsuccessful in battle once again? My apologies, Sire, that was not what I aimed for all this time, I only wished to be useful to you-"

Berkut [neutral]: "Fernand, stop."

Fernand [excited]: "Of course, how could I have forgotten! This is an order which you task me with in order to silence me for the rest of the battle! Thus, I shall wordlessly obey and not voice a single syllable past this point in order to show my devotion to you, Milord."

Berkut [surprised, annoyed]: "Devotion? No, Fernand, that was definitely not what I meant... I wanted to order you to stop being so...how can I put it..."

Fernand [neutral]: "Useless, unproductive, weak, lacking in might, replacable, frustrating, infuriating...?

Berkut [very annoyed]: "No! Fernand, you deaf fool, I meant... Ah, never mind. Besides, I command you to depart and join the group on the far east side of the battlefield. They seem to be needing someone's help right now."

Fernand [happy]: "Right away, Sire! As I previously mentioned, I shall annihilate all that stand in my way in your name! The last image they will see before meeting their demise will be a lightning-fast strike of a gleaming lance straight into their abdomen, and then they shall be disposed of, carrying wonderful thoughts of Lord Berkut into an idyllic Heaven. Meanwhile, all enemies that instead prefer to criticize than worship you inside their minds - these mindless imbeciles shall rot in the fiery depths of Hell itself for their sins.

Berkut [extremely annoyed]:   
*sigh*   
"Fernand..."

*Fernand leaves*

Berkut [annoyed]: "Oh, how utterly upsetting. This poor boy will run himself into distress and agony if he does not stop 'devoting' himself to me at all times. It may sound strange, but I am oddly concerned about him..."

Berkut [neutral]: "On the other hand, I suppose that care and concern just stems from the extreme fatigue that commands my mind right now. TO BATTLE!"


	3. A Support

A Support

Berkut [embarrassed, annoyed]: "..."

Fernand [surprised]: "Milord? I may be incorrect, and if so then you have all the right to punish me for voicing such claims, but...have you, of your own volition, come to converse with me?"

Berkut [embarrassed]: "Indeed, dear Fernand."

Fernand [surprised, embarrassed]: "B-But you should not have! You probably tripped on some mounts of grass to arrive by my side, you probably had a near-death experience attempting to traverse this bloody battlefield-"

Berkut [annoyed]: "Fernand...please."

Fernand [surprised]: "..."

Berkut [embarrassed]: "Fernand, it may sound extremely strange, however...I feel the faintest hint of care in my system for you."

Fernand [shocked]: "...!!"

Berkut [embarrassed]: "And thus...Fernand, please - and this is not an order, contrary to what you may be thinking - I beg you, please stop this unhealthy obsession."

Fernand [surprised]: "...Obsession?"

Berkut [neutral]: "Ever since you have joined the ranks of Rigelian Knights, and have become the strangely comforting thorn by my side...I have never felt safer and more loved. You have been there every step of the journey on my way to become Emperor - taking my orders without a second glance, bringing me everything I could possibly wish for in this world, even taking care of my armour: washing and polishing it after every battle!"

Fernand [happy]: "That isn't unusual by any means - I do pride myself in being able to do everything that Yours Truly can think of, without protest. I may have been a little inconsiderate when it came to the order about tea, but if you still desire to calm your thirst in the middle of battle, Milord, then I shall retrieve it for you in a flash!"

Berkut [annoyed]: "No, Fernand - stay."

Fernand [surprised] "...Alright."

Berkut [very annoyed]: "My point is that, I completely adore your loyalty. Your commitment to assure my wellbeing at all times is utterly admirable, and I don't think anyone shall ever be better than you."

Fernand [very embarrassed]: "M-Milord, you should not hand out praise like this...it is an honour to be praised by You."

Berkut [embarrassed]: "However, I do have to admit that your complete faithfulness is quite...worrying, as idiosyncratic it sounds."

Fernand [surprised]: "Huh?"

Berkut [embarrassed]: "What I want to communicate here is that, I do care for you significantly, Fernand. And seeing you only gain sleepless nights and stress over caring for me concerns me a lot. I do not want that to continue."

Fernand [shocked]: "B-But Milord! You are my entire world! My salvation from boredom! My dinner after being starved for days! If I were to restrain my devotion, then what would become of me? What would I possibly do in such a position?"

Berkut [very very embarrassed]: "Perhaps...we could spend...more time together?"

Fernand [surprised]: "More time with each other? Is that what you ask of?"

Berkut [happy, embarrassed] "Certainly."

Fernand [happy]: "Alright! Then, I shall spend more time with you by fulfilling your orders more effectively and being unstoppable in doing everything to help you!"

Berkut [angry]: "Fernand, oh Gods, that is not what I mean...I meant, spend more time together as in - speak to each other? Maybe take walks around Rigel in peace, side by side? Perhaps we could train sword to sword one day? Not spend more time by letting you overwork yourself whilst I get handed everything on a silver platter. That is not my idea of spending time with you."

Fernand [shock]: "M-Milord...do you legitimately care for me?"

Berkut [annoyed]: "Yes, I do. And please, inhibit yourself immediately from calling me 'Milord'. It's just Berkut. Besides, the last thing I would like to experience is you leaving my side over an injury or fatigue from work. I could not bear it. That is why...I wish to familiarize myself with you beyond the shameful level of acquaintances. That is, if you agree...?"

Fernand [ecstatically happy]: "Oh Gods, this is a miracle! The very Rigelian Prince wanting to spend time - no, spar with me! What a blessed day this is...Of course I do agree with this scheme! I shall not disappoint you, Milord! We shall become the best date-mates ever! I will make sure that time spent with me shall be time indeed well spent!"

Berkut [annoyed]: "Somehow I doubt that..."


	4. S Support

S Support

Fernand [tired]: "I feel like this battle is slowly taking its toll on me..."

Berkut [surprised]: "Fernand, how are you faring? Is that a wound on your chest?!"

Fernand [happy]: "Milord, don't trouble yourself over me - besides, I wanted to thank you for the scheme you proposed a while ago - I think it is working!"

Berkut [surprised]: "Is it?"

Fernand [happy]: "Of course! When by your side and in very calm environments such as Rigelian valleys and plains, I could not help but feel relaxed - it is a very blissful feeling I did not get to experience before yet, and it feels very nice to be able to revel in it for hours with you."

Berkut [embarrassed]: "A-Alright, *cough* I am extremely glad that you have found your source of comfort."

Fernand [very happy]: "As much as you might think, the source of relaxation isn't the fresh countryside breeze, or the pleasantly freezing water in the rivers."

Berkut [surprised]: "Are they not? Then what is the source? I feel like I am missing something here..."

Fernand [very happy]: "Oh, you silly Berkut - of course the only source is you!"

Berkut [shocked, embarrassed]: "WHAT?"

Fernand [very very happy]: "Berkut, you are the only reason why I feel so cheerful. Your very presence ignites my heart in ways I cannot comprehend - it is a pleasure to serve you, and hear your harmonious voice order me around endlessly. Your top-tier intelligence and charm puts any other human being to shame. It is an honour to be able to be by your side."

Berkut [shocked]: "Fernand, i-is this a confession of some sort?"

Fernand [neutral]: "Well, if you take that spiel as a confession of my absolute devotion and loyalty, then so be it.

Berkut [embarrassed]: "...Fernand, how would you describe us?"

Fernand [excited]: "Certainly, we are the most bonded comrades the world has ever seen! We both respect each other equally, although nothing ever shall beat my complete commitment to you and you only.

Berkut [embarrassed]: "Ah, is that so. Then, I also have a confession to make."

Fernand [surprised]: "Confession, Berkut?"

Berkut [annoyed, embarrassed]: "Indeed - it is difficult to express how much I appreciate you staying with me so long despite your work being extremely tough. You have to tend to so many different duties, as well as, sometimes, take command over our entire army - and yet, you always emerge successful because of your determination. You are so talented at everything you do, Fernand."

Fernand [shock]: "B-Berkut...I am undeserving of such praise."

Berkut [genuinely happy]: Are you? Well...maybe you'll feel more deserving of this."

Fernand [extreme shock]: "MILORD! Is that an engagement ring?! What is it doing here, pray tell?"

Berkut [embarrassed]: "You may think it strange...but it is for you, dear Fernand."

Fernand [shock]: "But Berkut...you have so many other suitors that would merit this ring. Actually, lines of suitors. I am but just a dull man who takes orders, no more, no less."

Berkut [embarrassed]: "Fernand, I shall deny your claims without hesitation - there is not a better person who shall fit this ring than you. Those suitors would converse with me while thinking of money, spend time with me with their heads in the clouds and thoughts of gold - they would marry me, feeling the riches penetrate their mind with madness. That is not what I am looking for."

Fernand [concerned]: "Surely you are not looking for me-"

Berkut [genuinely happy]: "Why, yes I am. You are the most devoted person I have had a chance to meet. You are the most caring individual who's care I had a blissful chance of experiencing. I want to feel that warmth and affection for much longer, Fernand - preferably until death do us part. But only if you have me."

Fernand [very very happy]: "Berkut, you jest? If it is not so, then of course I shall do you the honour of staying with you - for eternity!"

Berkut [genuinely happy]: "I am glad. I cannot believe you have agreed to this proposition...surely, I was thinking that an idol like you would not even consider this."

Fernand [surprise]: "Me? An idol?! Berkut, I daresay you flatter me so..."

Berkut [genuinely happy]: "After all, that is one of the many things I can possibly do to make my husband the happiest person in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these supports :0 please comment and leave a kudo if you did, thank you!! I'm a nerd for anticom this ship needs so much more appreciation


End file.
